The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to allow guests to access a building using a smart doorman.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
In some instances, a user may have to manually input or load user profiles to allow a new user to access the automation system. This can be cumbersome and time consuming A profile may be required for guests even if the guest is visiting for short duration. A traditional key or key code may be difficult to remember and present the guest with needing to find the key or find a piece of paper or note where the key code is located. The guest may lose the key code or the key and present a security risk for the residence.